


Предчувствия

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: О некоторых особенностях келпиан и мифологии.





	Предчувствия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iscalox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/gifts).



> 1) когда-то в прошлом (то есть, спойлеров никаких нет)  
> 2) келпи (см. ссылку в начале текста)

[келпи](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BF%D0%B8_\(%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F\))

 

***

 

– Ну, копытное, что предчувствуешь?

В этот день, в пятый день своего плена, Сару не предчувствовал ничего нового, только, как обычно, ощущал, что пахло от говорившего неприятно. Сару даже подумал: хорошо, что у него на глазах повязка с магнитным замком – он хотя бы не видит это существо.

– Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают, тёлка!

Так на стандарте мог говорить только землянин: не растягивая гласные, как вулканец, не обрубая согласные резко, как андорианец, привычно интонационно верно выделяя грамматические элементы. Потому Сару сразу решил про себя называть своего захватчика просто Терран.

– Что молчишь?!

Сару только крепче стиснул челюсти, ожидая тычка, но в это мгновение люк открылся и кто-то вошел. Новый покупатель. По натуре он явно был хищником: это чувствовалось в его мягкой поступи.

– Кожа да кости! – разочарованно протянул вошедший, обойдя вокруг стола, на котором лежал келпианин.

– Говяжий бульончик очень полезен для здоровья.

– Ладно, – вздохнул потенциальный покупатель. – Откормлю. Что, говорите, было у него в шаттле?

– Гербарий какой-то. – Терран засмеялся. – Или, может, этим сеном он питался в полете?

Ответное молчание было неодобрительным, потому смех быстро оборвался.

– Вы уничтожили шаттл?

– Продал.

Покупатель только хмыкнул.

– Ну так что? Берете его?

– Сначала проверю, не наследили ли вы, приобретая этот суповой набор.

Люк вновь открылся и закрылся. В отсеке на несколько секунд установилось тягостное молчание, потом землянин тоскливо вздохнул и пнул ножку стола.

– Несчастливый ты товар, копытное.

Сару подумал, что многое мог бы сказать в ответ на это заявление. К примеру, сообщить, что нечего нарушать закон, похищая свободных келпиан, офицеров Звездного флота, во время несения службы. Или указать, что кое-кому не везет в «торговле» из-за его же собственной лени и жадности: нечего было продавать захваченный шаттл целиком, безопаснее разобрать на запчасти или в металлолом сдать – пусть и дешевле. Однако все это он уже не раз говорил, в ответ получая только крики и боль, потому на сей раз решил воздержаться от замечаний.

– Я вот что думаю, – продолжал Терран. – Хватит уже сидеть в этой дыре, в пространство пора возвращаться. Если завтра не купят, придется пустить тебя в расход… Понял?

– Зачем вы мне это сообщаете? – не сдержался Сару.

Землянин наклонился к нему и прошептал:

– Чтобы ты мне сказал, предчувствуешь ли свою смерть, красава.

Отстранился и захохотал.

– Если не предчувствуешь – значит, я тебя таки продам. Неплохой способ делать финансовые прогнозы, а?

Сару только вздохнул.

– Ну?! – разозлился Терран. – Чего молчишь? Говори! Чуешь смерть?

– Нет.

– Вот и славно. Значит, до завтра. Отдыхай, набирайся сил, готовься стать счастливым приобретением, все такое…

Люк закрылся, келпианин остался один в тишине и уже привычной темноте, на жестком ложе. Старался ни о чем не думать, просто ждал. Вспоминал звезды. Вспоминал запах ночного весеннего ветра над озерной водой…

Сару очнулся, когда металлические кольца, обхватывавшие его запястья и лодыжки, отсоединились от поверхности стола – до утра.

– Санитарные процедуры, – скрежетал динамик под потолком.

В его жизни больше не было места ветру под звездами, зато был пропахший ржавчиной отсек старой орбитальной станции, выполнявшей роль невольничьего рынка для окрестных звездных систем.

Пять стандартных суток назад его привели в этот отсек, арендованный его похитителем для того, чтобы выставить на продажу привезенный товар: самого Сару и еще пару существ, язык которых он определил как одно из наречий зинди-гуманоидов. Увы, на стандарте его невольные соседи практически не говорили, а универсальный переводчик у Сару отняли вместе с формой – и уничтожили, скорее всего.

Зинди купили в первый же день, а вот келпианина никто из визитеров не оценил, потому с тех пор он оставался в одиночестве.

– Санитарные процедуры, – продолжал вещать динамик. – Всем приготовиться.

Сару поднялся, встал у стены – над пока закрытым сливным отверстием в полу. В первый же день своего заключения здесь он выяснил, где слив, по журчанию стекавшей в канализацию воды, и подумал, что обоснованнее было бы оправляться именно в этой локации. Даже не потому, что это было гигиеничнее, нет. Просто это давало иллюзию принятия решения и контроля над собственным телом – хоть в такой малости.

Он наклонил голову, подставляя потолку затылок, и в тот же миг на него хлынул поток воды. Ионной системой очистки старая станция явно не была укомплектована, потому нежилые отсеки – вместе с находившимися в них рабами – убирали здесь очень просто: как конюшни одного мифического земного правителя. Сару уже в первый день подумал, что его «владельцу» было бы полезно остаться в отсеке до санитарных процедур, поскольку тому явно что-то мешало мыться в собственной каюте.

– Санитарные процедуры завершены. Следующий сеанс – в 0600 по времени станции.

Система вентиляции загудела, гоняя по отсеку теплые потоки воздуха. Теперь можно было бы найти относительно сухой угол и лечь спать, но келпианин знал, что не сможет уснуть.

Потому что он соврал Террану. Потому что смерть надвигалась, наваливалась душной волной, придавливала к полу – как тяжелые комья земли.

***

– Как полагаете, Первая, умеют ли келпиане ругаться?

Майкл только пожала плечами, хихикая про себя. Капитан Филиппа Джорджиу находила забавное во всем, что бы с ней ни происходило.

«Это в высшей степени опасное предприятие!» – повысила голос голограмма.

– Да, адмирал, сэр! – капитан вытянулась по стойке смирно, но Майкл видела веселые морщинки в уголках ее глаз.

«Если бы от этого не зависела жизнь гражданина Федерации и офицера...»

– В высшей степени выдающегося офицера, адмирал, сэр!

Адмирал Филлипс замолчал, не договорив, и недовольно насупился, но потом махнул рукой.

«Под вашу ответственность, капитан. И, надеюсь, келпиане все же умеют ругаться – и ваш старлей, когда вы его найдете, будет достаточно здоров для демонстрации своих умений».

Штаб отключился.

Майкл подумала, что ее с самого начала беспокоило в их плане именно согласие Сару – неожиданное, не укладывающееся ни в какие рамки. Обычно предельно осторожный – до степени, граничащей с трусостью, – в этот раз келпианин согласился на предложение капитана, не колеблясь.

«Мы найдем вас по сигналу маячка», – сказала Джорджиу.

«Я буду знать, что вы идете», – кивнул он.

– О чем задумалась, коммандер?

Майкл вынырнула из своих мыслей. Капитан стояла перед ней и с тревожным любопытством рассматривала.

– О Сару. Мне неясно, почему он так легко согласился.

Филиппа хмыкнула и отвернулась к обзорному экрану.

– Не знаю уж, умеют ли келпиане ругаться, – произнесла задумчиво. – Что они точно умеют – так это ненавидеть несвободу. А еще чуять приближение смерти.

– Не понимаю, кстати, как нам поможет этот их талант.

– Не нам. Сару. – Филиппа покачала головой. – Мы будем знать, куда идти, считывая показания его маячка. А он…

– Будет знать, что мы идем, – торопливо закивала Майкл. – Я помню. Но…

– Они предчувствуют не свою собственную смерть, Первая, а смерть вообще. Потенциальную угрозу жизни. А я не собираюсь щадить тех, кто станет сопротивляться, знаешь ли.

***

Сару уже привычно очнулся под хрипение динамика.

– Санитарные процедуры. Всем приготовиться. Санитарные…

Он еще не успел дойти до сливного отверстия, когда с потолка полилась вода, а переборки задрожали. Пару мгновений спустя в дополнение к остальному шуму завыла сирена красной тревоги.

Сару вздохнул, шагнул в центр отсека, нащупал край столешницы, присел и забрался под нее. Теперь, по крайней мере, вода не лилась прямо ему на затылок. Правда, посидеть спокойно ему не удалось: несколько минут спустя люк отсека открылся.

– Ты где, копытное?! – заорал Терран. – Вылезай. Сваливаем отсюда.

Сару вздохнул. Его заранее утомляла необходимость бессмысленных препирательств, но землянин, не обращая внимания на все еще лившуюся с потолка воду, вошел в отсек и постучал по столу прямо над головой келпианина.

– Вылезай оттуда! Слышишь меня? Пора уходить.

– Я никуда не пойду… – начал Сару.

Бесполезно. Его не слушали. Точнее, и не слышали из-за шума воды и рева сирены, потому для начала ему достался легкий пинок, а затем Терран наклонился и выволок келпианина из относительно сухого укрытия.

– Идем со мной, говорю.

– Зачем? – громко спросил Сару.

В этот миг сирена вдруг умолкла и стал слышен топот многочисленных ног в коридорах складской палубы базы, а где-то на других уровнях – выстрелы и взрывы.

– Затем, – по-человечески невразумительно ответил Терран, а после добавил: – Ты ведь чуешь, где твоя смерть. Вот и проведешь меня к шаттлу самым безопасным путем. Давай, живее. Если мне понравится, я возьму тебя с собой. Будешь моим личным смертометром.

Хохотнул коротко и толкнул Сару в спину, побуждая идти к все еще открытому люку.

– Возможно, сейчас было бы обоснованно снять повязку с моих глаз, – предположил келпианин, не сдвинувшись с места.

– Возможно, – согласился Терран. – Руки за спину.

Он продел какой-то шнур в металлические кольца на запястьях Сару и туго затянул.

– Давай, наклонись, дылда. Уберем твой намордник.

Сару не успел даже повернуться к землянину. По хребту побежали мурашки, в голове зазвенело – и он, действуя почти инстинктивно, присел и откатился в сторону, хоть со связанными руками на мокрой поверхности заниматься всей этой акробатикой было довольно неловко.

– Опусти пушку, – негромко порекомендовала коммандер Бёрнэм. – Тогда я тебя не убью, а просто…

Она не договорила – раздался выстрел. А за ним еще один. И землянин, по всей видимости, оглушенный, свалился посреди отсека на залитый водой пол.

– Сару! – воскликнула коммандер. – Ты в порядке?

Она все так и стояла у люка, не входя в подтопленный отсек.

– Подтверждаю. – Он не спешил подняться ей навстречу. – Насколько понимаю, операция завершилась… – Поправился: – Практически завершилась. Успешно.

– Да. Извини, что так долго. Первые три дня маячок что-то глушило… Нет, давай все отчеты потом. Ты перенесешь телепортацию?

– Конечно. И, если это возможно, коммандер, запросите транспортацию в закрытое помещение.

– Что случилось, Сару? – она заволновалась и все же шагнула через порог с плеском.

– Ничего, – как можно спокойнее отозвался он. – Просто я несколько не по форме...

– Сару! – она фыркнула. – Да какая разница?

– Как пожелаете. Я готов.

Поднялся, шагнул ей навстречу и замер, ожидая.

Бёрнэм, показалось ему, даже дышать перестала на пару мгновений. Потом откашлялась и спросила совершенно всерьез:

– Тебя, что, не кормили неделю? – И без перерыва: – Давай развяжу руки. Глаза потом, у доктора.

***

– А чего ты ожидала? – хмыкнула капитан, выливая в свой бокал остатки розового вина.

В полночь по корабельному времени, отчитавшись, наконец, об успешно проведенной операции, они сидели на обзорной и праздновали.

– Честно говоря, ничего я не ожидала, – Майкл пожала плечами. – Но, Филиппа, понимаете, я только теперь сообразила. Откуда в те времена на Земле знали?..

Капитан хмыкнула.

– Это ты с ним вместе еще не купалась. Попробуй как-нибудь в увольнительной…

– Да ну вас! – в шутку возмутилась Майкл. – Не говорите больше ничего. Я и то, что уже услышала, хочу теперь развидеть.

Филиппа насмешливо улыбнулась, но промолчала.

***

Ночью он пришел.

Вышел из воды и стоял, поводя плечами, склонив голову под светом неземной зеленоватой луны.

Майкл попробовала окликнуть его и проснулась. С минуту лежала, глядя в потолок, а потом вздохнула горько и устроилась поудобнее, соединив пальцы рук, настраиваясь на медитацию. Этот мифологический сюжет стоило всерьез проработать.

Она предчувствовала, что рабочего настроя добиться теперь будет несколько труднее.


End file.
